


Dare

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-08
Updated: 2003-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marietta has made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/) challenge "heartbreak".

What had she expected? That she could make her nervous little admittance, and have Cho suddenly declare her love? Had she really been so stupid as to think it was actually possible?

No - but she'd been stupid enough to try, to dare. She'd been stupid to even wish. Cho was the only one who was her friend, who even liked her. And she'd had to go and waste that on a mere dream, a mere hope, hadn't she? She'd wasted it, and now everyone hated her. _Everyone_.

Perhaps, she thought, it shouldn't have been such a surprise.


End file.
